My very own Pezberry oneshots
by Pezberrylover0612
Summary: The title pretty much says it all! lol I decided to start writing my own one-shots, some will be funny, some will be angsty, and some will be smutty! Depending on what mood I'm in
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my beautiful readers! So, I decided to write my own series of pezberry one-shots because I get so many new ideas like every day and I got to put them somewhere! lol This first one is a result of me reading my other stories and not being too impressed with some of my smut, so this is me trying to do better! lol anyway here it is and I hope you like it!**

* * *

That was the most intense cheerios practice we've ever had. Coach had made us do our new routine eleven fucking times! Every time someone stepped just a little out of line, we had to do it all over again. Thank God it's Friday. I just want to go home and crash. So, I take a shower, grab my stuff, and start heading towards my car. While I'm walking down the hall, I hear singing. I don't even have to think about it to know it's Berry. I swear that girl never stops singing! I walk into the auditorium and see Rachel singing on stage. I will so deny I ever said this, but seeing Rachel up on that stage makes me realize just how much better she is than everyone else. She's leaving this town behind and never looking back. But, besides that I also think she looks so beautiful. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen actually. I stopped denying my attraction to her, because it was pointless. Quinn and Britt already know and it's not like I talk to any of these other losers.

"Santana?" Rachel says when she finally notices me "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you truly are the most talented person in Ohio." Rachel smiles "But, don't tell anyone I said that. I have a Rep to protect."

"Of coarse you do." Rachel rolls her eyes

"I meant it though." I say before I hop onto the stage "You really are leaving this town and never looking back."

"That's the plan." Rachel says happily before she walks towards the piano and starts going through the sheet music that's sitting on top of it

"Rachel, is singing all you ever do?" I ask before I sit on the piano bench

"No." She argues in a stern voice "But, I will admit it takes up quite a bit of my time, but like you were saying earlier,I plan on getting out of this town."

"Yeah I get that, but we're still only seventeen." I'm sure every teenager in this town wants to leave after graduation, but they still go out and live a little "Don't you want to do crazy and stupid shit while you still have the chance?"

"Like what?" Rachel asks as she sits next to me

"Like parties." I say thinking of the first thing came to my mind "I haven't seen you at one of Puck's parties since that one where you and Quinn made out for like twenty minutes before taking body shots!" I laugh before I playfully pushed her "But, you left so quickly after that." I can't hide the obvious disappointment in my voice

"I...um...had something to take care of." Rachel blushes before she turns her head

"Rachel, you're blushing." I laugh before I place hand under her chin and turn her head so she can face me "What are you so embarrassed about? Everyone touches themselves once in awhile." I say bluntly causing her eyes to go wide with shock

"You...um...you do that?" Rachel whispers

"Oh yeah a lot actually. Ever since Britt started dating Artie I've kind of had to take care of business myself." I shrug

"Wow." She whispers again. I look at her and realize that her cheeks are red and she's trying to even out her breathing

"Is the thought of me touching myself turning you on, Rachel?" I ask seductively before I lean closer to her and graze her ear with my lips "It is ha? The thought of me circling my clit before I enter two fingers into my dripping wet pussy."

"San..." I crash my lips into hers before she can say another word. I lick her bottom lip asking for entrance and she quickly allows. Our tongues fight for dominance as I bring my hand to her left tit and squeeze it. I certainly wasn't expecting this when I came in here, but I'm sure as hell not going to stop it now. I stand up off the bench and straddle Rachel without moving my lips away from hers. I start rocking my hips against her and we both moan breaking the kiss. I give Rachel a devilish smirk before I tear her shirt off. I gasp as I realize she's not wearing a bra. Now it's Rachel's turn to smirk when she sees I'm staring

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." I admit before I start kissing her neck and bring my hands to her breasts and squeeze her nipples hard.

"Me too." Rachel moans

I move my right hand away from her breast and move it between her legs. I bring my hand to the center of her underwear to find she's fucking soaked

"You're so wet, Rachel." I whisper directly into her ear causing her to whimper "Do you want me, Baby?"

"God yes!"

I moan at Rachel's words before I push her underwear to the side and run my middle finger between her wet folds. Rachel moans as I start to circle her clit before I continue kissing and nibbling her neck.

"San..." Rachel whines

"What do you want, Baby?" I ask never taking my attention away from her neck. Rachel doesn't answer me, but she grabs my hand that's circling her clit and stops it. Before I can ask her what she's doing, she slides her panties down and shoves two of my fingers inside her before starts rocking her hips

"That's what I want." Ok that was fucking hot!

I nod before I start to move my fingers slowly. I don't think I've ever felt someone so wet and ready for me. I mean Britt could get very wet, and I made Quinn's panties damp once from a drunk mate out session at Puck's, but Rachel. Oh my God she's fucking dripping! She's so soaked I move my fingers so easily

"More Santana." Rachel moans

She wants more? I'll give her more. I pull my fingers out and a third one earning a gasp from the diva shaking under me. I start moving my fingers quickly before I bite down on her neck. I feel her body start to shake and her walls clench around my fingers, so I know she's close.

"Oh God...oh God...yes...yes!"

"Are you close, Rachel?" It's a stupid question, because we both know she is, but I enjoy teasing her

"Yes!"

I smirk at the desperation in her voice before I curl my fingers inside her and push further

"Oh fuck!...oh...right there!...right there...oh Santana!" Rachel shouts as she coats my fingers with her wetness

I start pumping my fingers slowly to help her ride out her orgasm before I pull out completely. I smile down at Rachel before I bring my fingers to my mouth and suck her juices off. I moan at the taste as I swirl my tongue around my fingers.

Rachel finally catches her breath and smirks up at me. I have no idea what a smirking Rachel could possibly mean, but I do know is just shot a pool of wetness between my legs. Rachel stands up off the bench and slams me against the piano. Before I could ask her 'what the fuck?' She grabs my nipples through my shirt and squeezes them hard

"Fuck!"

"What do you think of, Santana?" Rachel asks before she rips off my shirt and my bra quickly follows. Now this is a part of Rachel Berry I've definitely never seen before, and I got to say, I'm not hating it "I asked you a question!" She shouts as she grabs my nipples and twist them

"Fuck!"

"What do you think of when you touch yourself, Santana?" Raachel smirks before shoving her hand in my pants and dipping her middle finger into my wet folds

"You!"

Rachel chuckles at my desperation as she pulls her hand out of my pants and I whimper. I fucking whimper! I almost slap Rachel out of frustration, but she smirks again before she grabs my pants and pulls them down around my ankles.

"What do you imagine I'm doing to you?" Rachel whispers into my ear as she starts to circle my clit

"I...I...um..I imagine you...um.. taking me on top of this piano." I stutter out like an idiot

"Oh really?" Rachel smiles at me before she puts her hands on my hips and lifts onto the top of the piano. Who knew this girl was so strong? "What do I do to you, Santana? Do I fuck you senseless with my fingers? Or do I eat you out until you beg me to stop?" I groan at her word and I feel my eyes roll to the back of my head. When the fuck did Rachel Berry get so Fucking dirty?

"You take me however you want until I'm begging you to cum."

Rachel smiles at me before she crashes her lips against mine. She doesn't even bother asking for entrance to my mouth, she just shoves it down my throat and brings her hands to my breast and squeezes them much harder than she did before. Rachel breaks the kiss to start kissing down my body before she rests between my legs. I feel my body shiver when she spreads me open and blows cool air onto my clit.

"Did I do this to you, Santana?" Rachel asks as she starts to circle my clit

"Yes." I moan "It's all for you, Rachel."

My body has never reacted to someone's touch the way it's reacting to Rachel. I haven't been with as much people as everyone thinks I have, but I do know when someone knows what they're doing, and it seems Rachel knows what she's doing. Has she done this before? Is it bad if I feel a little jealous at the thought of her doing this with someone else.

"Fuck!"

Rachel brings me out of my thoughts when she sucks my clit into her mouth. She swirls it with her tongue before she bites down on it, causing me to buck my hips into her face. I can't explain this feeling that's washing over me. She makes me feel so good and she hasn't even been inside of me yet.

"Do you want me to fuck you now,Santana?" She asks before she shoves two fingers inside me

"God yes!"

Rachel laughs before she starts thrusting her fingers quickly. She gets quicker and deeper with every thrust. I feel myself getting close and I just need her to push me over the edge, but as soon as I get there she stops.

"Do you want to cum, Santana?"

"Yes!"

"Beg me." Rachel says with a smirk

"Oh god." I groan "Please please please, Rachel make me cum. I need it so badly!"

Normally begging is something I only do for Brittany, but I can't help the way Rachel makes me feel. I would pretty much agree to anything for her to make me cum. Rachel pulls out of me and laughs before she flips me over, so now I'm on top of her. Before I have time to react she shoves three fingers inside of me.

"Fuck!"

"If you want to cum so badly, then ride my fingers."

I whimper before I start rocking my hips against her fingers

"That's right." Rachel laughs "Ride my fingers like a good little slut."

Who the hell is this Rachel? I would of never thought that she was such a little freak! I feel myself clench around her fingers and I know I won't last much longer

"So close." I breath out as I start riding her faster

"Cum for me, Santana." Rachel says before she brings her other hand to my clit and pinches it "I want to hear you scream my name."

"Fuck! Rachel!" I shout before I cum harder than I ever have with anyone else

I slowly stop rocking my hips before Rachel pulls out of me. As I try to catch my breath, I notice a very smug look on Rachel's face. A look that doesn't stay there for long, because I lean forward and capture her lips with mine. We continue to kiss until the need for oxygen becomes too great

"That was fucking hot." I whisper against Rachel's lips

"Yeah it was." She whispers back "Santana, what happens now?"

I should of seen that question coming, but it still shocks me. What do we do now? Usually after sex, me and the other person just go our separate ways, but for some reason the thought of doing that with Rachel makes me sad.

"That's up to you." I answer "We can go our separate ways, although I don't want that."

"You don't?" Rachel asks hopeful

"No." I smile at her "I really like you, Rachel. I have feelings for you. I want to be with you." Rachel smiles before she pulls me down for another kiss

"I want to be with you too." Rachel says against my lips "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"That was my line." I pout which makes Rachel laugh

"You were taking too long." I laugh before I kiss her one more time

"I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Awesome." Rachel whispers causing me to giggle. I mean actually giggle! What is this girl doing to me? "As much as I love looking at your naked body, we should probably get off this piano and get dressed before someone finds us."

"You're right." I say before the two of us jump off the piano and we start getting dressed "How about I take my incredibly sexy girlfriend to my place for round two?"

"Where are your parents?"

"They're working all night at the hospital." I explain when I notice we're both fully clothed now "They won't be home until the morning."

"What are we doing here then?" Rachel asks before she grabs my hand and pulls me towards the exit. This girl really is a little freak. I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please remember to review! (You didn't hear it from me, but if you don't review there's a good chance Santana is going to go all Lima heights on you!)**


	2. I've got your back

**Hello there readers! I've got another one-shot here for you! I'm so proud to say that this is the longest thing I've ever written with over 5,ooo words! Yay for me! lol anyway here it is!**

* * *

Rachel Berry was very nervous to say the least. It was her very first day of kindergarten and she wasn't use to being around other kids. She was use to spending her days with her dads, but now she was suppose to talk to other kids. The idea alone just terrified her.

"Rachel, are you ok?" Her daddy Hiram asks as they walk towards the classroom

"I'm scared, Daddy." Rachel admitted when they stop outside the classroom. Hiram smiled before he kneels down in front of his daughter

"What are you so afraid of, Baby?"

"I don't want to stay here with these kids." Rachel says nervously "What if they don't like me?"

"Baby," Hiram whispers before he hugs his daughter "You have nothing to worry about. Why wouldn't they like you?"

"The boy at the park." Rachel answer before she snuggled into her Dad's shoulder

"Oh Rach." Hiram had taken Rachel to the park the weekend before school started, so she could get use to being around other kids. When they were there, a boy around Rachel's age pulled her hair and pushed her down. After that, Rachel ran to Hiram and the boy started calling her a cry-baby. Hiram decided to take Rachel home, and the little girl was sad for the rest of the day "Don't let one little thing that happened in the park scare you from going to school. You were excited to and now you don't want to. Do you want to just go home and hide?"

"I guess not." Rachel mumbles against her fathers shoulder

"Good." Hiram says with a smile before they walk into the classroom

Rachel was looking at all the kids running around, and was still feeling very nervous. She watched as some of the kids were drawing pictures, others were playing with toys, and others were reading books. It did look like they were having fun, but she was still scared.

"I'm going to talk to the tecaher, baby." Hiram says

"Ok Daddy." Rachel says before her father walks off to talk to the teacher

Rachel was standing in the classroom just staring at everything going on around her. She didn't know what to do or say. She didn't want to do anything out of fear of what might happen if she did. That bully at the park really scared her and now she's afraid of other kids. Rachel continues to look around the room until she spotted an empty chair at an arts table where no one else was sitting. She took this as her chance to sit down and color by herself. She sits down at the table and picks up some crayons and a coloring book before she starts to work on a picture of a tiger. Rachel colors all the stripes black before she opens the crayon box to get an orange one. She looks in the box, but there isn't an orange one in here. Rachel huff's in annoyance before she looks around for the crayon she needs. She continues to look around until she spots it on the floor in the middle of the room. The little diva gets off her chair and walks over to where the Crayon was lying on the floor. She bends over to pick it up, but before she could get it, someone pushed her and grabbed it instead

"Hey I was getting that!" Rachel shouts before she realizes who picked it up

"So?" It was the same boy who was picking on Rachel at the park

"I...uh...I had it first." Rachel says nervously

"Are you going to fight me for it?"

"No." This is exactly why Rachel was nervous about coming to school

"Kurofsky!" Rachel turns around and sees a girl coming towards them and by the looks of it, she's angry

"What do you want, Lopez?"

"Give her the Crayon." The girl says as she gets in Kurofsky's face

"What if I don't?"

"I'll do this." She says before she kicks him between the legs and watches him fall to the ground "Are you ok?" The girl asks before she helps Rachel off the floor

"Yeah I'm ok." Rachel says with a smile

"Good." The girl says before she takes the Crayon from Kurofsky and gives it to Rachel "Here you go."

"Thank you."

"I'm Santana by the way." The girl says before she reaches her hand out for Rachel

"I'm Rachel." She says before shaking Santana's hand "You know you didn't have to kick the boy."

"He was bullying you." Santana shrugs "He's lucky all I did was kick him."

"Thank you for standing up for me, but my Daddy says that violence is wrong and-"

"Don't lecture me, Munchkin." Santana says cutting her off

"Rachel." The girls turn around to see Hiram standing behind them "What happened?"

"This boy pushed me down and Santana defended me." Rachel explains

"Who's Santana?"

"That would be me." Santana said smiling "I'm Santana Lopez."

"Well thank you for defending my daughter, Ms Lopez." Hiram says with a smile reaching his out for Santana

"Please call me Santana." She says before shaking Hiram's hand "Being called Ms Lopez makes me feel old. Like thirty."

"I'm thirty." Hiram says pretending to sound offended

"Sorry to have to tell you this, but you're old, Sir." Santana says laughing which causes Rachel to giggle

"I have to go now, Rachel." Hiram says kneeling down in front of his daughter "Will you be ok?"

"I don't know." Rachel says

"I got her back, Sir." Santana says throwing her arm over Rachel's shoulder

"Will you be ok with Santana, Rachel?" Hiram asks

"Yes." Rachel nods smiling

"I'm trusting you with my little girl, Santana." Hiram says

"I got this." Santana said confidently "I just took down the biggest kid in this place. I'm sure no one will come near her now."

"Ok." Hiram laughs before standing up "I'll be back for you at three, Rachel."

"Ok Daddy." Rachel said excitedly, because she wasn't so scared anymore. She trusted Santana to look out for her, which is rare, because Rachel trusts no one buy her Dads. Hiram smiled at his daughter before he walks towards the door. He stops at the door to look at his daughter and wave one more time before he finally leaves

"Ok." Santana says making Rachel turn to look at her "Here's how it's going to go, Rach. I've got your back. If anyone gives you a hard time I'm right here."

"Thank you, Santana." Rachel says with a smile

"Do you want to finish coloring your tiger?"

"Yeah." Rachel nods

The girls walk towards the table where Rachel left the coloring book, when they notice Kurofsky is sitting there staring at Rachel. It's obvious he's waiting to start something. Santana looks at Rachel to see she's scared again, so she takes her by the hand and smiles

"I've got your back. Remember?" Rachel nods before they head towards the table. Santana smirks at Kurofsky when they reach the table. Let's just say that was the first time she truly went all Lima heights on someone

* * *

It's been eleven years since their frost day of Kindergarten. Rachel and Santana were friends for awhile until they started high school last year. Let's just say Santana joined the cheerios and Rachel joined the glee club and they kind of drifted apart. Now Santana goes everywhere with Quinn and Brittany while Rachel spends her time with Kurt and Mercedes. Sometimes Santana smiles or waves at Rachel, but that's pretty much it. The girls don't talk nearly as much as they use to, but that's mainly because the cheerios make it their mission to make Rachel's life a living hell. Santana herself has never called Rachel a name or ever even thought of throwing a slushie at the girl who use to be her best friend. It didn't stop her from feeling guilty when she saw it happen. She always just sat back while people called Rachel names and tossed slushies towards her. She always sat back, until one day someone caused her to snap. That somebody just happened to be Dave Kurofsky. He walks past Rachel and tosses a huge slushie in her face. It was huge. Santana swore it was the size of a bucket. She didn't even know that they made them that size. She was planning to ignore what just happened, until she heard the voice of the tiny litter diva.

"What the hell is your problem?" Rachel shouts in the middle of the hallway covered from head to toe in slushie

"You're my problem, Berry." Kurofsky shouts "You and your faggot fathers poisoning this town! Everyone would be better off if you guys disappeared!"

"Kurofsky!" Santana shouts when she decides she's heard enough "That's enough!" She runs down the hall and stands between Rachel and Kurofsky "Back off."

"What the hell, Lopez?" Kurofsky shouts "Since when do you stand up for the loser?"

"I said that's enough!" Santana shouts

"San?" Rachel whispers from behind the chearleader

"I got your back. Remember?" Santana whispers back

"What are you two in love now?" Kurofsky ask with smirk "That's it ha? Are you a dyke now, Lopez?"

"Shut up!" Santana shouts before kicking Kurofsky between his legs

"Fuck!" Kurofsky shouts before he falls to the ground

"How many times do we need to have this conversation?" Santana shouts before kicking him in the gut "This goes for the rest of you!" She turns around to look at the jocks and cheerios "Rachel Berry is off limits! I don't want see any of you anywhere near her! If you do, well let's just say Dave was the lucky one! Now leave! Scram! Shows over!" Everybody nods before they scatter off in different directions

"Thank you, Santana." Rachel says smiling at the cheerio

"No biggie." Santana shrugs smiling at the girl who used to be her best friend

"You didn't have to kick him though." Rachel says looking at Kurofsky still lying on the floor "You know I don't condone violence and-"

"Don't lecture me, Munchkin." Santana says cutting her off. The girls just laugh before smiling at each other and going off to their to the classes, leaving Dave there lying on the floor

* * *

After that day the girls decided that there was really no reason for them to not be friends anymore. So, Santana along with Quinn and Brittany joined the glee club. At first Santana said she only joined, because she was forced. Although she really did love to sing and she wanted to be closer to Rachel. Glee club happened to be the highlight of their high school careers. It was thanks to glee that Rachel got into Nyada and thanks to all of Santana's extra carricular activities she got into Nyu. Which is where the girls are now five years later. They both share an apartment in the city. It was Santana's idea, because she says who better to share an apartment with than with your best friend. Rachel couldn't agree more, so here they are. Santana came out as a lesbian her senior year and it means the world to her that all her real friends support her. Rachel was the first person Santana told, because she knew Rachel would understand. Right now Santana is in their apartment getting ready for a date with a girl she goes to school with.

"Rachel!" San whines before she throws herself on the bed "You're suppose to be helping me!"

"I'm trying!" Rachel whines as well "You don't seem to like anything I do!"

"That's because, you still dress the way you did when we met in kindergarten!"

"Do not." Rachel pouts "I think my wardrobe has improved tremendously over the years."

"That's only because, Kurt and Mercedes came over here and threatened to take a flamethrower to your closet." Santana rolls her eyes "You still wear your ugly sweaters and skirts like twice a week. You're wearing them right now."

"Shut up." Rachel mumbles

"I won!" Santana said cheerfully and clapping her hands

"Whatever." Rachel rolls her eyed "Who is this girl you're going out with again?"

"Marissa. She's in my physics class." Santana explains before she gets off her bed and starts looking for something to wear

"What's she like?"

"I don't know much about her!" Santana shouts from her closet "I just know she's smoking hot!"

"Great!" Rachel yells rolling her eyes "What kind of personality does she have? I don't know, but she has great tits!"

"Rachel Berry, did you just say tits?" Santana asks as she steps out of her closet wearing a small black sleeveless dress

"Uhhh."

"Rachel? Rahcel? Did I break you?" Santana asks waving her hand in her friends face

"Wow Santana." Rachel says staring at her best friend

"I know ha?" Santana smirks

"I simply adore your modesty." Rachel rolls her eyes

"Why be modest when you look like this." Santana says motioning over her body

"Good point." Rachel rolls her eyes

"Oh I forgot to tell you something." Santana says throwing herself on her bed

"What?" Rachel ask throwing herself next to her friend

"Your idiot boyfriend called while you were at the store."

"Finn?"

"How many idiot boyfriends do you have?"

"One." Rachel mumbles

"You just admitted Finn was an idiot!" Santana shouts laughing

"I meant I only have one boyfriend and you know that." Rachel says before she goes to call Finn. It's no secret that Santana doesn't like Finn. She never has ever since She met him. She really started to hate him though when he and Rachel started going out. Santana thinks it's because Rachel almost stayed behind in Lima just to be with him, and he would of let her. The only reason she's in New York now, is because Quinn, Britt, and Santana sat her down and told her Finn Hudson was not worth losing her dream. After lecturing Rachel for what seemed like forever, the girls finally got through to her. Rachel decided to go to New York, but she also decided to try and stay with Finn. They talk on the phone everyday and Finn comes to see Rachel every couple weeks, even though Santana hated having him there. Mainly because, she thinks her best friend could do so much better. Finn wasn't exactly the best boyfriend. He comes over and Rachel cooks for him while he's there, because he refuses to spend a dime to take her anywhere even if it's just one night. He's always just sitting in front of the tv and stuffs his face. Santana even recalls a time when he was there amd the three of them were watching a movie, the giant idiot farted and Rachel fucking giggled! It had to be the most disgusting thing Santnana had ever smelled and Rachel was acting as if he was so freaking charming. If there is one thing Santana has ever wished for, it's for Rachel to finally come to her senses and leave Finn.

"We're over, Finn!" Wow! Now she wishes she had a million dollars! Shit only one wish? "No! There is no other chance this time!" Santana jumps up and runs to the living room to find Rachel in tears "I've heard that before, Finn!" San decides she's heard enough and grabs the phone from Rachel

"Hudson, what the hell did you do to my girl?" She ask with obvious anger in her voice

"That's none of your business, Satan!"

"You better watch who you yell at. I'll take a flight to Lima and kick your ass right now!"

"Whatever." Finn mumbles "Forget it. Rachel isn't worth this."

"Fuck you, Hudson! You don't even deserve her!" Santana shouts before she hangs up on the phone

"What did he say?" Rachel asks with tears in her eyes

"It doesn't matter." Santana says before hugging her best friend "Let's cuddle in your room and watch a movie ha?"

"Santana," Rachel sighs "You have a date tonight and I refuse to let you stay, because of my drama."

"I'm sure Mellissa will understand."

"You said her name was Marissa, San." Rachel says with a chuckle

"Well, it must not of been too important if I can't even remember her name ha?" San says causing Rachel to roll her eyes "Don't lecture me, Munchkin. I'm staying whether you want me to or not."

"I want you to." Rachel says with a smile "I'll go start funny Girl!" She yells excitedly before running towards her room

"I thought you would!" Satana says before she pulls out her phone and sends a quick text to Melissa? Or was it Marissa? Oh it doesn't matter! What matters is that she's here for Rachel

* * *

Santana opens her eyes and realizes she fell asleep in Rachel's bed. She smiles when she looks down to see Rachel fell asleep with her head on Santana's chest. Santana thinks that she's never seen anything more beatiful and could never understand how anyone could mistreat this woman. During the movie, Rachel told Santana that Finn had cheated on her with someone random girl and then asked Rachel to give him another chance. Santana couldn't be happier when Rachel told her that she is (for real this time) over with Finn. Santana smiled at Rachel one more time before trying to get out of her best friends bed, but was stopped by Rachel grabbing her arm

"Please stay." She whispers "I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Of course." Santana says softly before she wrapped her arms around her best friend. The girls smile at each other before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Santana wakes up to see Rachel working out on her elliptical staring at a piece of paper that says 'Get over Finn' Santana rolls her eyes at her best friends morning routine.

"Get over Finn?" Santana asks getting out of bed "Really?"

"I was with him for three years, Santana." Rachel says hopping off the elliptical "I thought I was in love with him."

"I told you along time ago that Finn Hudson was an idiot and that he wasn't worth your time."

"I know." Rachel sighs "I should of listened to you when he asked me out for the first time and you told me 'I could think of a million guys that would be better than that douche bag.' I believe those were your exact words."

"You can remember my exact words, but you can't take the advice?" Santana asks

"Now isn't exactly the time for 'I told you so', Santana." Rachel says letting out a sob. Santana immediately regrets what she said. She was too busy being happy about Rachel leaving Finn that she didn't realize that her best friend is heart broken

"I'm sorry, Rachel." Santana says wrapping her arms around the smaller girl "That was insensitive of me and I'm sorry."

"What's wrong with me, Santana?" Rachel cries into Santana's chest "Everyone told me he wasn't good for me, but I didn't listen. Why am I so stupid?"

"You're not stupid, Rachel." Santana whispers softly while holding her best friend tighter "You were just blinded by love." Rachel didn't respond. She felt there was nothing left for her to say in that moment. All that really mattered was that Santana meant it when she said she had Rachel's back and Rachel loved her for it. "Do you just want to hang out here today? Come on it's Saturday! What are you even doing up this early? You have a bad break up and stay up half the night, yet you still manage to get up for your morning routine? I love you, Rach and I can do the whole 'supportive best friend thing', but not before I've had my eight hours. So, you and I are going to hop into your bed and sleep until noon just because we can." Santana says before jumping into Rachel's bed. Rachel laughs at her best friend before jumping right next to her.

"You're getting better at the 'supportive best friend thing'" Rachel smiles before she snuggles into Santana

"I try." Santana says smiling at Rachel "You're the most amazing person I know, Rachel and one day you're going to find someone who will treat you the way you deserve to be treated, because you deserve nothing less than the best."

"Why couldn't I fall for you, San?" Santana tries to think of the best way to answer that. This is her best friend and she's fragile right now

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" Oh come on! She's Santana tucking Lopez! "I mean look at me. I'm smoking hot, I'm smart, I'm from a good family, I'm funny, people naturally love to be around me-"

"Let's not forget your incredible modesty." Rachel says cutting her off

"Exactly!" Santana laughs "Maybe I am you prince charming." She jokes making the girls laugh "Now enough talk about how I awesome I am and let's get some sleep."

"Fine." Rachel rolls her eyes before laying her head on Santana's chest. Santana smiles at her best friend and shuts her eyes and the girls fall asleep instantly.

* * *

This time Santana wakes up first and smiles when she sees her and Rachel are in the same position they were in when they fell asleep. She leans up a little bit trying not to wake up Rachel. Santana starts running her fingers through Rachel's hair and watches her sleep.

"I could be your prince charming if you gave me the chance." Santana whispers to the sleeping girl "I would treat you the way you deserve. I would remind you what romance is, because let's face it, the only romantic thing Finn has ever done for you is put the toilet seat down." Santana shivers with disgust "But, most importantly, I would tell you that I love every single day. I would never let you forget what you mean to me." Santana places a kiss on Rachel's head before she slowly scoots out of bed. She stands up and smiles sadly "Like I would ever have the guts to say that to you." Santana whispers before going into the kitchen. Little did she know that Rachel had been awake the whole time. She listened very carefully to Santana's words and found herself completely shocked to say the least. Truth be told, Rachel's had feelings for Santana ever since high school when they first started to be friends again. She just never told Santana about her feelings, because she never thought Her best friend would feel the Same. The whole reason Rachel started dating Finn was to get over her feelings for Santana, but then she actually found herself falling for him. The feelings she had for Santana never did go away though. What is she going to do about it though? If she told Santana about her feelings, would the latina feel like a rebound? Will she think Rachel's just using her to get over Finn? That's not something she wants her best friend thinking. So, Rachel decides that, at least for now, she won't tell Santana about her feelings.

"Rachel!" Santana yells bringing Rachel back to reality "Get your ass up! I made those vegan pancakes that taste like dirt!" Rachel rolls her eyes before she joins her best friend in the kitchen

"Really, Santana?" Rachel asks "Why are you even making vegan pancakes, when we both know that you hare them so much?"

"Because, you're heartbroken. Duh!" Santana rolls her eyes "You need someone to take care of you and I have nothing better to do today."

"Shut up." Rachel mumbles before taking a bite of her pancakes "You know you're taking care of me, because you love me."

"Whatever." Santana says before she playfully shoves Rachel "Just eat up and shut up."

"Love you too, Santana." Rachel says rolling her eyes

"I bet you can't go one day without rolling your eyes at me." Santana says with a fake pout and crossing her arms

"That's because, you can't go one day where you act like a normal human being."

"Says the girl who can't live without properly doing her nighttime and morning routine." Santana teases

"I'll have you know, that there are many people who have to stick to a specific routine in order to get through their day." Rachel huffs before crossing her arms

"And I'll have you know," Santana says before sitting down next to Rachel "That some peoples nighttime routines involve them taking off there pants and jumping in to. Then, when they wake up, their morning routine is to jump out of bed, take a piss, then start their day."

"Shut up." Rachel says before shoving Santana causing the latina to fall to the ground and land on her ass

"Ow! What the hell, Rachel?"

"Sorry." Rachel says trying to hold in her laughter, but failing miserably

"Yeah you sound real sorry." Santana pouts "Help me up here!"

"Ok." Rachel says not even trying to hold in her laughter anymore. She reaches her hand out for Santana and before she has a chance to help her friend stand up, she was being pulled to the ground with Santana "San!" Rachel yells as she lands on her back and Santana jumps on top of her to start tickling her "Santana! Stop it!"

"Tell me you're sorry!" Santana shouts

"I'm sorry!" Rachel yells laughing "Stop, Santana!"

"Tell me you love me!"

"I love you!" Rachel shouts before Santana stops tickling her and the two girls start laughing "You suck. You know that?"

"But, you love me anyway." Santana smiles as silence falls between the two girls. She looks down at Rachel and in that moment, she thinks she's never seen something so beautiful. If you were to ask Santana what she was thinking to cause her to do what she did next, she would tell you 'I have no fucking clue.' But, whatever she's thinking doesn't stop her from leaning forward and pressing her lips against Rachel's. Rachel quickly responds to the kiss and licks Santana's bottom lip asking for entrance, which Santana quickly allows. Their tongues move together in what seems to be a natural rhythm between them. There's no fight for dominance, just the two of them exploring each others bodies. The kiss continues until Santana has a thought. Rachel and Finn just broke up last night and Rachel's really vulnerable right now. Santana can't take advantage of her, so she pulls away.

"Why did you stop?" Rachel whines

"Because, you're not thinking clearly." Santana explains "You and Finn just broke up and you're sad and vulnerable and I refuse to take advantage of that. I refuse to take advantage of you."

"You're not taking advantage of me." Rachel insists "I want this, Santana."

"But, Rachel-"

"Will you please just shut up and kiss me?"

"Gladly." Santana smiles before kissing Rachel once again

* * *

A couple hours later and the girls find themselves naked, lying down in Rachel's bed and holding each other after what Santana would describe as 'Fucking mind blowing sex' Rachel snuggles in Santana's chest and starts twisting her hair.

"What did this mean to you, Santana?" Rachel asks shyly, because she was afraid of the answer

"I don't know about you, but that was the best sex I ever had." Santana chuckles "But, it feels like so much more than just sex. The truth is I love you, Rachel. I'm completely head over heels in love with you and I have been for awhile."

"How long is awhile?" Rachel ask curiously

"Four years." Santana mumbles

"Four years? Why didn't you tell me, Santana?"

"Well, I didn't tell you at first, because I was afraid of being gay. But, then when I came out, you were dating Finn."

"Santana." Rachel takes a deep breath "I started dating Finn to hide my feelings for you."

"What?" Santana can honestly say she wasn't expecting that

"The truth is, I'm in love with you too, Santana."

"How long?"

"About four years."

"Wow." Santana whispers "We've wasted all this time, when we could of been together."

"Are we together?" Rachel asks

"We'll," Santana says before she flips over to straddle Rachel "I don't think we can be together unless you answer this question for me."

"What?"

"Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Rachle shouts before grabbing Santana by the back of the neck and crashing their lips together. Santana breaks the kiss to start kissing her way down her girlfriend's body "What are you doing, San?" Rachel asks before Santana settles herself between the diva's legs

"We have four years to make up for, Baby." Santana says before licking the full length of Rachel's slit

"Yes we do." Rachel moans throwing her head back in extacy as Santana spread open her lower lips and sucks Rachel's clit into her mouth. "Fuck!" Santana smirks inwardly before entering one finger inside her girlfriend and moving it slowly "More." Santana doesn't need to be told twice, so she adds another finger and moves much faster. Santana just loves the feeling of being inside Rachel. She feels so nice and tight around her fingers. "Santana!...Fuck!...I'm so close." Santana stops sucking Rachel's clit only to say

"Cum for me, Rachel." Then start sucking Rachel's clit hadst than before and thrusts her fingers as hard and fast as she can

"Shit!...Oh God!...Yes!...Fuck yes!...Santana!" Rachel screams as she cums hard into Santana's mouth

"You taste so good, Baby." Santana says before laying down next to Rachel

"You're really good at that." Rachel smiles

"Years of practice." Santana shrugs "I love you so much, Rachel."

"I love you too, Santana." The girls smile at each other before snuggling into each other and falling into a very peaceful sleep. The girls have no idea what the future holds for them, but they both feel anything is possible as long as they have each other.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Reviews make me happy! Also I was kind of too lazy to proff-read this (Don't judge me! It took me two weeks to write this lol) So, any mistakes are my own**


	3. You either have all of me or none of me

**OK guys this fic is to feed my drama addiction. This is angst people! If that's not your thing then you should probably leave right now!**

* * *

It's the same thing every time. We show up to the hotel and we always have the same room, room 231. We don't really talk or anything. We walk through the door and just attack each other. There's tongue and teeth and hands touching and grabbing everywhere. It's not sweet or gentle. It's always rough and over quickly. We both know we shouldn't be doing this. We're both married women, but we can't stop this. It's become our Friday night ritual for the last three years. We didn't mean for this to start. Neither one of us are really sure how it started or if we really want it to end. We don't talk about how it makes us feel, but I know she wants to. She always looks at me when it's over with those pleading eyes silently begging me to talk to her this time, but I can't. I know that if I do, she'll tell me she loves me and ask what this means to me. I'd like to make it clear that I do love her. I love her so much, but it's too late for us. She's married to Finn and I'm married to Brittany. That makes this situation even more tucked up, because I love Brittany, but I'm in love with Rachel. That's why Rachel and I could never truly be together. How on earth do you look at your at your wife of five years and tell her you've been cheating on her for three years? The same thing goes for Rachel. She's been married to Finn for seven years and I know she loves him. You would think we would've put a stop to this by now, but we can't. It's like we need each other. We need to feel each other if we could never truly have each other. It's not that I don't want her. God knows how much I truly want her, but shes not mine. She's his. Just the same as I'm not hers, I'm Brittany's. But, when we're done and we silently hold each other, it feels like no one else matter and even for just a few seconds, we belong to each other.

"San?" My head shoots up at the sound of Rachel's voice. We never talk when it's over. We hold each other for awhile until we leave with nothing more than a good bye and a silent 'I love you'

"Yeah?" I ask nervously. Considering that Rachel and I are usually silent makes me feel like whatever she's going to say can't be good

"It's been three years since we stated this," She says before sitting up on my bed "I think we should stop." She whispers as I notice a tear rolling down her cheek

"What?" I ask before I sit up next to her "You want to stop?"

"No, I don't want to." Rachel isn't making any sense right now. We've been perfectly happy doing this for three years. Ok so not perfectly happy, but it's become our weekly routine. I don't want to lose her. Not when this is the only way I can have her "But, I think we have to."

"Why?" I ask trying to hold back my tears "I love you, Rachel. This is the only way we could have each other. Why would you put a stop to it?"

"That's why." She answers before looking at me with tear-filled eyes "We could only have each other like this. I can't take you dates. I can't hold your hand in public. I can't even call you my girlfriend. I can't even call you my wife." She whispers that last part to herself, but I heard it perfectly clear

"Rachel, I love you." I say wrapping my arms around her "I love you so much, but it's too late for us. We're both married to someone else. We made a promise to them. We took vows, Rachel."

"Did your vows include being faithful!" She shouts as she jumps out of the bed and starts collecting her clothes and getting dressed "Because, mine did but I broke that vow to be with you! Am I proud of what I've done? Absolutely not! Do I regret it? No! I don't regret it, because in my own fucked up way, you were mine! I had the woman I love in my arms and I thought it was enough, but I was wrong!"

"What do you mean you were wrong?" I ask with tears flowing down my face. What's the point of hiding them? She knows what she's doing to me "You have me, Rachel. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"That's the problem, Santana!" Rachel shouths before she punches the wall, leaving a hole the size of her fist there "You're not going anywhere! We're not going anywhere! I love you, Santana! I love you so much it hurts! I want the chance to call you mine! Why won't you give me that?" Rachel looks so broken right now. I can't help but feel like the world's biggest asshole right now, because I'm the cause of this. I did this to her.

"You know why we can't, Rachel." I whisper before turning my head to face the wall. I can't look at her right now. Not when she's hurting so badly because of me.

"That's bullshit, Santana!" Rachel must be really angry right now, because she never swears like this. Not even during sex would she allow that kind of language "I would leave Finn in a heartbeat to be with you! Would it be easy? Absolutely not! But, I love you enough to do it! I love you enough to leave the man I've been with since I was sixteen! I love you that much! Don't you love me that much? Don't you love me enough to take a chance for us? It won't be easy, but we'll have each other."

"I can't, Rachel." I know how selfish I'm being right now. I really couldn't expect for this to go on forever. But, I hoped it would. I hoped that it would stay like this forever, but I knew better. I knew it was only a matter of time until she had enough and would leave me. It doesn't mean I was prepared for this though. "I can't hurt Brittany. She lov-"

"Loves you!" Rachel shouts punching the wall a second time, making the hole slightly bigger "I love you! I fucking love you, Santana! You can't sit there and tell me that you don't love me too! You can't look me in the eye and say you don't want the same things I want! I know you do! You're just too much of a fucking coward to do leave her and give me a chance to show you how much I love you!" When Rachel's done screaming she reaches for the door and swings it open so quickly that it breaks through the door stopper and smashes the wall "We're done, Santana. We will not be doing this anymore. You either have all of me or none of me."

"Please, Rachel." I beg "I can't lose you. This is the only way I can have you!"

"That's the worst part of this whole thing, Santana." Rachel says never making eye contact with me "This is not the only way you could have me. It's just the only way you will take me." With that being said she walks out the door. She walks put of my life. I watch the girl I love walk away from me. It's then that I realize she's right. I am a fucking coward. I love Rachel! I love Rachel more than anything else in the world! I want her! I need her! So I run into the bathroom to grab my robe and run after the girl I love.

* * *

**If you guys couldn't tell by some of my stories, I just love drama! I crave it! I'd like to send a shout out to Gleek1990 For no reason other than I can lol**


	4. Auntie Marisol

HEY GUYS! THIS ONE SHOT IS IN THE SAME VERSE AS "THE CHEERIO AND THE GLEE GIRL" AND "THAT'S MY GIRL!" IT FEATURES MY FAVORITE CHARACTER OF MINE, SANTANA'S SISTER MARISOL! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!

* * *

Rachel and I are sitting in the living room, cuddling on the couch. It's been so long that we've had the house to ourselves, but today the kids are with Marisol. She hasn't seen them in awhile and I know they adore her. The only problem is, Rachel doesn't think she's a good influence on them. I know my sister has what other people call a 'bad attitude', but so do I. We're Lopez's after all, it's in our genes. I think the only difference between Marisol and I is, she has no filter when she talks. I use to be the same way, but it's easier to watch what you say when you're a mom. Unless I'm Mama Snixx, but that's strictly for punishment purposes only. Truthfully I think Rachel only allows the kids to see Marisol when she's here, is because it's only about once or twice a month. That's not really enough time to leave a bad impression on the kids

"We're home!" I hear Maria's voice from the front door "You guys better be dressed! I think Jordan is still scarred from last time!"

"Don't talk about it!" Jordan shouts, making me laugh and Rachel elbow me in the stomach

"We're in the living room, Maria!" Rachel calls out before the kids and Marisol walk into the living room

"So?" Marisol chuckles "If I remember correctly, and I know I do, you two were in the living room when you traumatized my nephew." I glare at my sister, throwing a couch pillow in her face "Hey! No need to get violent! You know how Rachel and Jordan feel about that."

"Everyone knows how they feel about that." Maria says, sitting down on the love seat "Jordan wouldn't shut up when you almost ran over that guy at Cold Stone."

"You what?!" Rachel and I shout at the same time

"Chill out, guys." My sister says, flopping down on the love seat next to Maria "I didn't actually hit him. Besides, I gave him a fair warning. It's not my fault the guy thought I wasn't serious."

"Oh he quickly found you were." Maria laughs, which doesn't last long when Rachel glares at her "I think I'm going to hang out in my room."

"I'll go with you." Jordan says, following his sister upstairs

"Marisol, I thought we talked about this." Rachel sighs, running her fingers through her hair "Santana and I do not condone violence."

"Oh really?" Marisol smirks at me "Is that true, San? You don't condone violence?" It's times like this where I'd like to slap my sister, but all that would do is get Rachel mad at me for using violence

"Yes, we do not condone violence." I say, biting my tongue so that I don't say something stupid

"We both know that's a lie." Marisol says, crossing her arms and still smirking "I've known you your whole life, plus I've seen Mama Snixx. She doesn't seem like she's against violence."

"Amen!" Maria shouts from upstairs

"That is so not the point right now." I say, ignoring my daughter "You almost ran a guy over, Marisol! When you had my kids!"

"That is exactly why I ALMOST ran him over, San." My older sister says, rolling her eyes. You would think that I would know my sister well enough by now to know, she probably would of hit the guy if she didn't have the kids

"You just get worst with age, don't you?" I ask

"You trying to say I'm old or something?"

"Yup." Marisol glares at me

"I'm only two years older than you!"

"Which means you're two years closer to an early bird special." I smirk

"Fuck you!" Marisol shouts, throwing the same pillow I threw at her at my face. Before I have the chance to throw it back, my sister tackles me to the floor and sits on top of me

"Bitch, get off me!" I shout, squirming underneath her "You're not as light as you were when we were little!"

"So, now I'm old and fat?" She aks, grabbing my hands and pinning them above my head. She better not be doing what I think she's doing "Take it back!" She is!

"Marisol! You better fucking not!" I try getting my sister off of me, but it's no use. She's always been stronger than me

"Take it back!" She shouts, letting a strip of spit hang of her tongue. Oh real mature!

"I swear if that touches me, I'll kill you!" My sister ignores me, letting the spit get closer to my face "Fine! I take it back!" Marisol smirks, rolling off of me and spitting in the ash tray on the coffee table "That's fucking gross."

"Yes, but after all these years, still effective." I hate my sister so much sometimes. This would be one of those times

"Oh is that the time?" I ask, looking at my wrist that has no watch "You should really be going, Marisol. I know you have an hour and fourth five minute drive back to Jersey."

"Alright, alright." My sister says, raising her hands "I can take a hint. Maybe I am getting worst with age. I use to stay much longer before you kicked me out."

"We're not kicking you out, Marisol." Rachel says, standing up off the couch. So now she moves! Where the hell was she when I had spit dangling in my face? "You know you're always welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Nah it's ok." Marisol shrugs, grabbing her purse off the table "I'll be back next weekend anyway. The whole weekend." She smirks at me "Yo! My sister's offspring! Come say goodbye to Auntie Marisol!" Instantly I hear my children running down the stairs as fast as they can

"You're leaving? Already?" Maria pouts, wrapping her arms around my sister. I'd feel bad if I was actually kicking her out, but Marisol knows she can stay whenever she wants. That's something she's never been shy of taking advantage of

"Afraid so, Kiddo." She says, pulling apart from Maria, only to be met with an arm full of Jordan "Well, I've got a long drive home." Marisol says, causing my kids to pout "Don't give me those faces. I'll be here all weekend next week, I promise."

"Ok." The kids smile, hugging my sister again before she heads to the door

"Now, what did we learn today?" Marisol asks, stopping at the front door

"One warning is all you get." Maria answers proudly

"And?"

"You don't need physical violence to show your Lima Heights pride." Jordan answer with the same pride his sister has "As long as your bark is worst than your bite, there's really no need to hit anyone." I know that I'm so going to hear it from Rachel about this. Thank you, Marisol

"I'm so proud of you two." My sister says, placing her hand on her chest and looking at my kids with pride. And people say I'm the freak

"Ok, I hate to ruin this weirdly beautiful moment," I speak up "But don't you two have homework to do? No more putting it off, because Auntie is here." Jordan nods, running upstairs

"Bye Auntie Marisol! I love you!" He shouts from the top of the stairs. He never forgets to say he loves her when she's here. It's something I love about the relationship he has with my sister

"I love you too!" Marisol shouts back. It takes me a second to realize that Maria didn't go upstairs with her brother. Just once I want her to do something, the first time we ask her. She's the reason there is a Mama Snixx

"Maria?" Rachel says in a warning tone "Shouldn't you be going upstairs as well?"

"I finished my homework." Maria shrugs "I have no reason to go upstairs."

"When exactly did you do this homework?" Rachel asks, crossing her arms "You spent all of yesterday playing video games and today with your Auntie."

"I did it at cold stone." Maria answers, rolling her eyes "Auntie Marisol helped me with it." I'm about to tell her off, but my sister smacks her on the back of the head before I get the chance

"Hey! What did we say about respecting your elders?" Marisol scolds. Is she for real? She was never one to respect her elders! She rolled her eyes at adults so much when we were younger, I was actually afraid they would just roll out some day

"Disrespectful children in Lima Heights get a belt to the ass before they have a chance to say 'I'm sorry'." My daughter sighs. This would usually be the time where Rachel would be scolding Maria about using foul language, but she looks far too shocked to say anything at all "I'm sorry, Ma. I just don't like to be accused of lying when I'm telling you the truth."

"It's ok, Maria. I'm sorry I didn't believe you." The scene unfolding in front of me is amazing. Maria is telling the truth, Rachel is apologizing, and Marisol taught Maria something good, rather than something that can get her arrested

"Have I stepped into the twilight zone?" I ask

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Watch your mouth, Maria." And just like that my family is back "Why don't you go help your brother with his homework since your done with yours?"

"Ok." Maria sighs, hugging Marisol "Bye Auntie. I love you."

"I love you too." My sister kisses Maria's forehead before she runs upstairs to help her brother

"You don't have to go." I say, stepping closer to Marisol "You know I'd never actually kick you out."

"I know, but you were right. I've got a long drive home and it's starting to get late." Marisol says, wrapping her arms around me "I'll be back next weekend anyway. Maybe then you and I can actually hang out."

"Sounds good." I smile, hugging my sister tighter "I love you."

"I love you too." She says as we pull apart "I really better be going now. We always take half an hour to say bye." I chuckle at Marisol as she opens the door "Goodbye Rachel."

"Goodbye, Marisol." My wife smiles, hugging my sister "We'll see you next weekend."

"See you next weekend." Marisol says, walking out the door. Rachel and I watch her get into her car and drive away before closing the door

"You know I love your sister, but I don't like the things she's teaching our children." Oh here we go! We have this discussion every time Marisol visits. It's starting to get realm old

"Baby, it's really not that bad." I try defending my sister, which is clearly a bad decision, because now my wife is glaring at me

"Really, Santana?! It's not that bad?!" I flinch, not expecting her to shout "She almost ran over someone!"

"So? I did the same thing last week when we were grocery shopping!" I shout back. I don't want to fight with my wife, but I think she's over reacting. Marisol would never actually hurt someone when she has the kids "Why are you getting so worked up about this? I'm just like Marisol!"

"No you're not!" Rachel shouts "You watch what you say and do in front of the kids! She doesn't care! I'm not even sure I want her around the kids anymore!" My jaw drops and my eyes go wide as I stare at my wife in shock

"You did not just say that!" I shout "You will not keep my sister away from our kids! They're her niece and nephew! She loves them and you know they adore her!"

"Did you not hear what she taught them earlier?! 'You only get one warning?' 'Your bark should be worst than your bite?' I don't want my kids thinking like that!"

"She's toughening them up! Something you refuse to let me do, since you love to baby them! Besides, I also heard Maria apologize to you after being disrespectful! Something she learner from my sister!"

"Like your sister knows anything about respect!"

"ENOUGH!" Rachel and I turn our heads to see Jordan and Maria standing at the bottom of the stairs with their arms crossed "This fight is ridiculous. You both know that nothing would stop Jordan and I from seeing Auntie Marisol. Right, Munchkin?"

"Right." Jordan nods "Why are you talking bad about Auntie Marisol anyway, Ma? I thought you guys were friends?"

"We are friends, Sweetie." Rachel says, walking over to Jordan and placing her hands in his shoulders "I love your Auntie, but I don't like some of the things she teaches you. I just don't think she's a good influence."

"And mom is?" Maria scoffs "I've seen her go all Lima Heights on a woman who stole her parking spot. You should remember that, Ma. You're the one who had to bail her out." I'd be really pissed off of this kid didn't have a point. But, to be fair, that spot was mine! I was there first! "Auntie Marisol is no worst than your wife."

"You two go to bed." Rachel sighs heavily, running her fingers through her hair "Now! Go!" The kids just nod before running upstairs "They're right, aren't they?"

"Yes they are." I say, agreeing 100% with what my kids said

"I'm sorry." My wife whispers, wrapping her arms around me "I didn't mean what I said. I don't want to keep the kids away from your sister."

"I know." I whisper, kissing the top of her head "You would never do that. I just don't understand why you got so angry? You love Marisol."

"It's just," Rachel sighs "The kids adore her so much and I guess that I sort of kind of get jealous." She whispers that last word, burying her face in my neck

"What?" I chuckle "Baby, the kids love you. You have absolutely nothing to be jealous about."

"I know they love me, San." She sighs "It's just, how excited they get at the mention of her name, how happy they are when she's here, and how devastated they are when she leaves."

"Rachel, that's crazy. Marisol is their Auntie. She's allowed to be cool and fun without having to discipline them or saying no, and of course the kids are gonna love her for that. But you," I kiss her forehead "You're their mother. You cook for them, wash their clothes, take them to school, hold them when they're sad, take care if them when they're sick, and protect them when they need you, sometimes even when they don't need you. That is the much better job in my opinion." I feel Rachel nod, before placing a kiss on my cheek

"I love you." She smiles

"I love you too."

"And you're right. I have nothing to be jealous of. Marisol might be their Auntie, but I'm their Ma. She should be jealous of me!" Rachel giggles. I've been with this woman for twenty years and her laugh still gives me butterflies

"Exactly." I chuckle before kissing my wife softly "Come on, let's go to bed."

"Ok." She whispers against my lips, taking me by the hand and leading me upstairs. Once we get to the top, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and smile when I see who it's from

Marisol ~ Hey, Loser! I managed to make it home in one piece and only had to flip off one person this time. I love you guys! I can't wait until next weekend

I laugh at the insanity that is my sister. She definitely has gotten worst with age, but I wouldn't have her any other way


End file.
